


Lottie and the Tea Leaves

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your moments with Marisol!” She suddenly exclaims, and your cheeks go red immediately.  Where is she going with this?  “I...I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m jealous.  And I’m trying a different approach with things so--”“Do you maybe…” you tilt your head, eyeing her as though seeing her for the first time.  “Have a little crush on me?”
Relationships: Lottie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lottie and the Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> second person, ugh, i'm so sorry. 
> 
> written for my tumblr eons ago (officialpapa-johns), not sure why i didn't crosspost, but better late than never. 
> 
> hope you enjoy

“You’re up too?” She smirks, jerking her head to the door. “Fancy a chat on the roof terrace?” She doesn’t wait for your answer, as usual. “Meet me in five minutes.”

“Oh--” you don’t have time to finish your thought before she’s swept out of the room. You roll your eyes, but you don’t mind at all. Bobby sleeps peacefully next to you, but you sneak out of bed without waking him. You run up to the terrace to meet Lottie, wondering what she wants to chat about. 

She’s holding a mug of tea, and she passes you another one. You wince as you take it from her, reliving the last time she gave you tea. 

“This is just a mug of tea, MC, don’t worry.” 

“So you didn’t ask me up here to read my tea leaves?” you perk an eyebrow, curious now. 

“No, actually!” She looks down as you take the tea from her, and you notice that she immediately starts working a ring on one of her fingers nervously. You sit next to her, your knees touching. “I…” she trails off, catching your eye. “You know, I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just--” 

“Take your time,” you say, smiling knowingly. She rolls her eyes at you.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your moments with Marisol!” She suddenly exclaims, and your cheeks go red immediately. Where is she going with this? “I...I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m jealous. And I’m trying a different approach with things so--” 

“Do you maybe…” you tilt your head, eyeing her as though seeing her for the first time. “Have a little crush on me?” You move a little closer, even if the answer is a firm no, you can’t help but to tease her. And that comment about french kissing one of her mates replays in your head…

“No!” She retorts, almost too quickly. “Well, actually…” her cheeks are red, and you bring your face closer to hers, just to see what she’ll do. She doesn’t move away, but her eyes are only half open. 

Instinctively, you cup her cheek and bring your lips to hers, and she practically throws herself onto you. She relaxes into the kiss as you run your fingers through her hair. While still cupping her cheek with one hand, your other arm coils around her waist to keep her close to you. Whenever you pull away slightly to adjust your kissing, you hear a little whimper of protest from Lottie. 

Finally, you both pull away, breathless and flushed. 

“Do you think…” Lottie hesitates, and you take her hand in yours. 

“That two girls could get together in here?” You finish for her, and she’s oddly docile in this moment as she nods at you. “I don’t see why not, but is that really something you want?” You ask her, running your thumb along the back of her hand. “I didn’t even realize you thought of me that way.” 

“I! Well! It’s a lot to think about, isn’t it!?” She gets up and grabs your empty tea mug and moves to go. She turns back to you, planting another long, passionate kiss on your lips. “But I will think about it.”


End file.
